A Slow Recovery
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Based after 'You can't save me, no one can'. It's been 10 years since Eggman's attacked and Sonette death. Sonic and the others have moved on with their lives and starting to settle down with a normal and happy life. See the challenges lies ahead and what has happened during their slow recovery
1. Chapter 1

An alarm wakes Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic turns the alarm off and sighs as he looks next to him to see Sophia Rose fast asleep and 6 months pregnant to their second child. Sophia yawns and looks at Sonic who smiles at her

"Morning" Sophia whispers

"Morning" Sonic whispers back. Sophia moans as she got up and headed off. Sonic looks around and smiles as he got up. He has finally slowed down and has an offices job. Sonic walks out into the hallway and down stairs to see a 14 year old Lilith the Hedgehog, ready for school

"Morning Uncle Sonic" Lilith said

"Why are you ready for earlier" Sonic asks

"I have to go by Tyler's place to pick him up today" Lilith said "I told you Uncle Sonic"

"Right, have a great day Lilith" Sonic said and Lilith smiles as she runs out. Sonic sighs, Lilith reminds him a lot of Sonette. Sonic then walks into the kitchen to see Sophia with a little hedgehog, his daughter. She has cobalt blue fur, short light green hair and emerald green eyes. Her name is Amelia Rose; she's 4 years old

"Slow down Amelia" Sophia said

"Daddy" Amelia said running over and jumps at Sonic who picks her up

"Hey baby" Sonic said

"Come on Sonic" Sophia said

"Ok" Sonic said sitting Amelia down who walks after Sophia. Sonic then starts to make his coffee and Sophia walks back over, handing him the newspaper "Thanks" Sonic said

"Sonic, we need to talk about Lilith" Sophia started

"What about her?" Sonic asks

"She's getting to the age where she will ask about her parents" Sophia told him and Sonic sighs as he remembers Sonette's death

"I can't go down that road" Sonic said

"Get ready for work, we'll talk tonight" Sophia told him and Sonic walks up to his room. He then gets dress, now wearing a black suit with a white blouse and black tie, white gloves and black leather shoes. He then saw his red sneakers and sighs; he doesn't have time to run anymore. He then walks down stairs and saw Sophia making him breakfast

"Thanks" Sonic said as Sophia hands the plate over with toast on it

"Mummy" they then heard Amelia shout and Sophia walks off as Sonic starts eating. Sophia then walks back with Amelia right behind her

"Can we go to the park today?" Amelia asks Sophia

"Not today baby" Sophia replies and Sonic finishes eating

"Hey Amelia, who don't you go to your room for a sec" Sonic said and Amelia runs off. Sonic puts the plate down and walks up to Sophia who turns around

"We got a letter yesterday, about the ceremony. It has been 10 years since Eggman killed all those people"

"I can't go Sophia" Sonic said "They'll say I'm a hero but I killed my sister. How does that make me a hero?"

"I know Sonic but Lilith, she wants to go and she wants you to go" Sophia said

"I'll deal with this later" Sonic said and kiss Sophia "I love you"

"I love you too" Sophia said. Sonic kiss Sophia's belly and Sophia smiles

"I go and get my 6 month check-up today, I'll also find out what we are having" Sophia explains

"It's a boy, I know it" Sonic said "I better go, see you tonight and take it easy"

"I will" Sophia said and Sonic heads out, grabbing his briefcase and keys on the way. He then gets in his car and heads to work. He then sighs as he listens to the radio

"_It has been told that Mr Sonic the Hedgehog will not be coming to the ceremony. It is unsure why the hero will not be coming-" the radio man said_ and Sonic turns it off before he could finish. Once at work, Sonic parked under the building and took the elevator up. He left G.U.N behind, they did offer him a job but he turned it down. Once the door open, Sonic saw Allison Rose at the desk. Sonic walks over and Allison smiles

"Morning Sonic" Allison greeted

"Morning, how are you?" Sonic asks

"Well, how's Sophia and Amelia" Allison asks

"They're great though Sophia wants to talk about Sonette and the ceremony" Sonic replies

"You're not going" Allison said "I don't think any of us are going"

"I better go, talk to you at lunch ok" Sonic said

"Ok" Allison said and Sonic walks off to his desk. Once there, Silver the Hedgehog walks over and Sonic smiles. Silver left G.U.N with Sonic

"Hey Silver" Sonic greeted

"How are you?" Silver asks

"I'll be fine when this ceremony thing blows over" Sonic replies

"Blaze and I have agreed not to go" Silver told him

"They think I'm some hero" Sonic said "I killed Sonette" he then said softly and Silver places his hand on Sonic's shoulder

"Take it easy today" Silver told him

"I will, see you around" Sonic said and Silver walks off. Sonic sighs as he started working to keep his mind busy

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sophia made it to Fiona the Fox's place and sighs as she got out and walks up to the front door with Amelia who is wearing a red top, demon overalls, red and white sneakers and white gloves with gold bracelets right behind her. Sophia knocks and waits. Then Fiona the Fox opens the door and smiles at Sophia

"Come on in" Fiona said and Sophia walks in with Amelia. Sophia walks into the lounge room to see Rouge the Bat with her and Knuckles' daughter, Katie the Echidna who is 2 years told. She has red fur, blue green eyes and is wearing a green and pink dress, green shoes, gold headband and white gloves.

"Hey Sophia" Rouge greeted

"Rouge, Katie" Sophia said as Amelia runs over to Katie and sits down with her, playing with the toys

"So she starts school next year" Fiona said

"Yeah, she starts and I have the new one on his way" Sophia replies

"Hang on, Melissa!" Fiona called and a young fox cub runs out. She has green with white on her muzzle and tail, short brown hair, icy blue eyes and is wearing a blue top, demon shorts, black and blue sneakers and white gloves

"Amelia" Melissa said running over

"I can't wait till she starts next year too" Fiona said as she place her hand on her belly

"Are you ok?" Sophia asks, Fiona is 3 months pregnant

"Yeah, I'm fine" Fiona replies

"Thank goodness we are going to get you check" Rouge said "And you" she then said to Sophia

"I'm more worried about Fiona" Sophia said

"Hey, I'm fine" Fiona said smiling "Did you talk to Sonic"

"I tried to this morning but…this is hard on us, all of us and you know that. I mean with Lilith and this silly ceremony" Sophia said as the trio walks into the kitchen

"No one from the Sonic Team is going" Rouge said

"I can't go" Sophia whispers "Amy and Sonette and Teagan, I can't go there"

"None of us can" Rouge added

"Lilith wants to go" Sophia told them

"Does Sonic know?" Fiona asks

"I told him this morning" Sophia replies "I don't know what to do anymore"

"Hey, you'll figure it out" Fiona said taking her hands

"Right" Sophia whispers smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Miles 'Tails' Prower it working on a car when Scourge the Hedgehog, his boss, walks over to him

"Hey Tails" Scourge greeted

"Hey Scourge" Tails said

"How's Rosie going?" Scourge asks

"She work up again last night, calling Sonette" Tails replies "I know it has been 10 years but she still can't let her go"

"It must be hard for her" Scourge said "And Tyler"

"He's a good kid, he's going great at school and Lilith seems to be close to him" Tails explains "No one is going to that ceremony thing they are having"

"No, I rather be home then there" Scourge told him

"Rosie is going to need me, this time of the year has never been good but now it's all over the news" Tails explains

"Crazy" Scourge said "Hey you send my love to her"

"I will and thanks, for everything" Tails said

"These last 10 years have been hard for us and I know Sonette would want me to do this" Scourge said walking off and Tails smiles


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic is still working when Silver walks over and Sonic looks over

"Lunch break, come on" Silver said and Sonic sighs as he got up and they walk off the to the lunch room. They headed to the café across the road with Allison. Once they ordered what they wanted, they sat down and Sonic sighs

"What is it?" Allison asks

"What do I say to Lilith?" Sonic asks

"Just tell her you don't want to go" Allison told him and Sonic sighs

"I don't think that will work" Sonic said "She is too much like Sonette" he then whispers

"Sonic, you will be fine" Allison told him and Sonic sighs

"Are you going to Sonette's grave tomorrow" Silver asks

"Yeah, I need to go" Sonic said "Alone" he adds

"We understand" Allison said and Sonic sighs

"Have uses heard from Rosie and Tails?" Sonic then asks

"No" Silver said

"I have to see them" Sonic then said "I'll drop by tonight, I'll call Tails before I leave"

"Good idea, who knows how Rosie is" Allison said

"It's the time of year where we just hide" Sonic said

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sophia, Fiona, Rouge, Melissa, Amelia and Katie are all at Sophia's place and Sophia smiles as she place her hand on her belly

"Are you ok?" Fiona asks

"Yeah, Sonic always wanted a boy and now, we have one" Sophia said and Fiona smiles

"I'm glad my baby is healthy" Fiona said and Rouge smiles

"As are we, we have been worried" Rouge told her

"So, tonight, you and Sonic have to talk" Fiona said

"We will, when he gets home" Sophia said

"Besides, what is the worse that could happen" Rouge said "Now that Eggman is gone"

"What ever happen to him?" Sophia asks

"No one knows" Rouge replies

"I'm glad Sonic turn down G.U.N after what happened" Sophia then said and Rouge smiles

"And Silver" Fiona adds

"I know, they seem to be closer than before" Sophia said

"It's amazing how friendships can grow" Fiona said

"Look at Sonic and Scourge, after Sonette, the pair became close friend" Sophia pointed out

"True, we all came together" Rouge adds and Sophia sighs

"I just miss them" Sophia whispers "Amy, Teagan, Crystal, Sonette, they're gone"

"Come here" Rouge said walking over and gives Sophia a hug

"I can't talk to Sonic about it" Sophia said softly as she felt tears in her eyes

"It's ok, let it all out" Rouge said and Sophia starts to cry, she hasn't had time to cry for a very long time

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Lilith is sitting out in the playground, enjoying her lunch. She looks at Tyler the Rabbit, Oscar the Chao and Angel Rose

"So why isn't Sonic going to the ceremony?" Angel asks

"I don't know" Lilith replies

"I don't think Tails and Rosie are going" Tyler said

"I don't think my mum is going" Angel adds

"Why?" Lilith asks

"Who knows" Angel said. Then Rosie the Fox, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao walks past

"I know, 10 years but I can't let her go" Rosie said and Cream sighs

"Who" Lilith asks

"Who knows, around this time of the year, Rosie acts different" Tyler said "I heard her call for someone named Sonette"

"Sonette" Lilith said "Why does that name sound…look never mind"

"Maybe she was killed in Eggman's attack" Angel said

"Maybe" Lilith said "There has to be more"

"I know, we can go and find out" Tyler said

"No, I have a better idea" Lilith said

"What?" Angel asks

"I'll ask Uncle Sonic, he should know" Lilith told them

"That is a better idea, I can ask Rosie and Tails" Tyler said

"And I can ask my mum" Angel said

"Then tomorrow, come to my place and we can talk" Lilith told them

"Got to love Fridays" Tyler said and Lilith smiles

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Rosie, Cream and Cheese are with Knuckles the Echidna who teaches PE at the school, Blaze the Cat who teaches history, Vanilla the Rabbit who teaches English and Wave the Swallow who teaches metal work

"So you woke up calling Sonette" Wave said and Rosie sighs

"This isn't fair" Rosie said

"It isn't" Vanilla

"We need to stay strong" Knuckles told them

"Lilith has grown so fast" Blaze added and Rosie sighs

"She has and so has Tyler and Angel" Wave said

"People are going to ask why we aren't going to the ceremony" Knuckles said

"We know" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheeses added, agreeing with Cream

"It is the worse idea in the world, who on Mobius came up with it" Rosie said with hatred in her voice

"Rosie, calm down" Cream told her and Rosie takes a deep breath

"Sorry, but it's all over the news" Rosie said

"We just need to say we have our reason and its private, if Tyler, Lilith and Angel ask, saying they wouldn't understand or something along the line" Knuckles told them

"Good idea" Rosie aid

"Don't worry Rosie, we will get through this" Cream said

"Miles says the same thing" Rosie adds "I know we can"

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

It was late in the afternoon and Sonic is going to see Tails and Rosie. He called Tails and he will be home and has called Sophia, saying he's going to be late. He made it to Tails and Rosie's home, walking to the door and knocks. Then the door swings open and Sonic is greeted by Tails

"Hey Tails, long time no see" Sonic said and Tails smiles

"Hey Sonic" Tails greeted as he walks back and Sonic walks in

"Where's Rosie" Sonic asks

"Kitchen" Tails replies as he closes the door. Sonic walks into the kitchen to see Rosie who smiles at him

"Sonic" Rosie said walking over and gives him a hug

"Hey Rosie" Sonic said "How are you?" he then asks

"I'm ok" Rosie replies as Tails walks over

"Do you want me to tell him or you" Tails said and Rosie sighs

"What?" Sonic asks

"She work up again last night, calling Sonette" Tails told him and Rosie sighs

"Oh Rosie" Sonic said as he pulls her into a hug

"I miss her so much" Rosie whispers

"I know and so do I" Sonic said "I'm sorry, I should have came to see you and Tails sooner"

"What if they say Sonette was a monster" Rosie whispers

"No, she was a victim, that's what she was" Sonic told her "It's going to be ok" Sonic then whispers and Rosie looks at him. Sonic then lets her go and Rosie sighs

"Sorry Sonic" Rosie said

"Don't be sorry Rosie" Sonic told her "And how are you?" he then asks Tails

"I'm fine, over the ceremony" Tails replies

"Yeah, I know no one is going" Sonic said

"Yeah" Tails said

"I better go anyway, I just wanted to check on uses anyway" Sonic said

"Are you going to Sonette's grave tomorrow" Rosie asks

"Yeah, I'll drop by and take you after I go, I need some alone time" Sonic replies

"Thanks" Rosie said and Sonic smiles

"Anytime" Sonic said "I better go" he then said walking off, get in the car and heads home. Once he made it home, he walks inside to see Amelia in the lounge room. He sits his briefcase down, keys in the bowl by the door and hangs his jacket up. He then walks into the kitchen to see Sophia cooking dinner

"Smells good" Sonic said walking behind her and wraps his arms around her waist

"How's Tails and Rosie?" Sophia asks

"Tails is fine but Rosie isn't, she woke up last night, calling for Sonette" Sonic replies

"Poor girl" Sophia said

"So after I came back from the grave, I'm taking her up" Sonic said "Do you want me to get you too?"

"No, as much as I want to, I can't" Sophia said

"I understand, trust me" Sonic told her and Sophia turns around

"Lilith needs to know who her mother is" Sophia whispers

"I know" Sonic said "How do I tell her that I killed her mother"

"Sonic" Sophia said in a harsh tone

"No, her blood is on my hands" Sonic said "I love you but like Rosie, I haven't moved on and I will never let her go"

"You don't have to let her go Sonic, tomorrow after you and Rosie come back, we should go through Sonette's boxes" Sophia explains and Sonic sighs. He kept all of Sonette's stuff, unable to let anything go

"Ok" Sonic whispers

"Ok" Sophia said "I love you"

"I love you too Sophia" Sonic said and Sophia smiles


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic wakes up to his alarm and sighs as he turns it off. He then looks at Sophia who was getting up

"Get ready Sonic" Sophia told him as she walks off. Sonic sighs as he got up and dress; now wearing a red shirt, lose jeans, a brown belt, white socks and white gloves. He then grabs his red sneakers and smiles as he puts them on. He then walks down stairs to see Sophia with Lilith and Amelia

"Morning Uncle Sonic" Lilith greeted

"Morning" Sonic said as he made a quick breakfast. He then goes to walk out but someone grabs his hand so he looks back to see it was Sophia "What's wrong?" Sonic asks worried

"Take her white roses, she loved white roses" Sophia told him as she hands him the money "Rosie is buying her yellow ones" she adds and Sonic smiles

"White roses, got it" Sonic said and then kisses Sophia "I love you"

"I love you too Sonic" Sophia said and Sonic walks off. After buying the roses and a bottle of water, he runs to Green Hills Zone and to Sonette's grave. He pulls out the dead flowers out of a purple vase and puts the fresh, putting clean water in and sighs

"Hey sis" Sonic started as he stares at the grave "10 years, it only feels like yesterday we were having our fight. I miss you. I remember when I found you talking to mum, I see why you did it now. Lilith has grown up so fast, she's turn into a beautiful young lady, she reminds me a lot of you sis. She's doing great at school. You would be proud of her. I know I have been busy, working, raising Lilith and Amelia but I am here now, that's all that matters, right" he then said and sighs as he kneeled there in silent for a while. Then he heard footsteps so he got up as he turns around to see Shadow the Hedgehog holding one red rose "Shadow" Sonic said shock as Shadow walks over, sitting the rose on Sonette's grave

"Faker" Shadow then said "Now going to the ceremony" he then said and Sonic sighs

"No one is" Sonic told him

"I know" Shadow said "Don't worry, I made G.U.N make a stamen, saying that no one from the old Sonic Team will be going to the ceremony for personal reason and that we should be left alone during this time" he then explains and Sonic smiles

"Thanks Shadow" Sonic said

"I also made sure that Sonette, Teagan, Crystal and Amy's names are never mention" Shadow adds

"Wow, that's great Shadow" Sonic said "Thank you"

"Anytime faker" Shadow said "See you around" he then said walking off. Sonic then runs to Tails and Rosie's place to see Rosie at the found waiting with yellow roses

"Sonic" Rosie shouts as she runs over

"You ready" Sonic asks

"Yeah, let's go" Rosie said and Sonic picks her up, running off. Once at the grave, he sits Rosie down and walks back, giving her some space. Rosie puts the roses in the blue vase and sighs as she kneels

"I'm sorry Sonette" Rosie said. Sonic sighs as he walks behind Rosie, dropping down to one knee and wraps his arms around the fox "I miss her Sonic, I miss her so much. Sometimes I think she is here, with us but then reality hits" Rosie said

"I know Rosie, this is hard and all of us" Sonic said "I would do anything to have her back but we can't change the past" he adds and Rosie sighs

"No, you can't" Rosie whispers

"Listen, Sophia and I are going through Sonette's stuff. Would you like to join us" Sonic offered and Rosie smiles as she looks back

"I would love to Sonic" Rosie said and Sonic smiles as he got up, helping Rosie up

"Do you want a moment" Sonic then asks as he walks back

"I love you Sonette, I always will" Rosie said and Sonic smiles "I'm ready" Rosie then said as she walks to Sonic who picks her up. He then runs back home, sitting Rosie down before they walked in. When they walk in, they saw Sophia in the lounge room with 5 boxes on the coffee table "Sophia" Sonic said shock as he walks over with Rosie and Sophia sighs

"I'm fine Sonic" Sophia said. Then Lilith, Tyler and Oscar walk in, both carrying a box each

"Here you go Aunty Sophia" Lilith said as they sit the boxes on the coffee table and Oscar flies to Rosie

"Thank you" Sophia said "Tyler and Lilith have been a great help" she then said to Sonic. Rosie walks to one of the boxes and opens it. She then pulls some photos out. Sonic walks over and smiles as he looks at the one on top. It was him and Sonette; he had his arms around her and his head rested on her shoulder smiling and Sonette had a huge grin her face

"I remember this, Sonette wouldn't be in a photo on her own so I…I jumped in and made her stand still" Sonic said as he grabs it

"Who is Sonette?" Lilith asks

"Sonette is your mother Lilith" Sonic said as he walks over, showing her the photo

"My mum" Lilith said softly as she runs her finger over the photo "How did she, die?" she then asks

"It's a long story" Sophia told her and Sonic sighs

"Eggman, he turned her against us, we tried to save her but we couldn't. Sonette and I, we were fighting and Sonette brought a hunting knife. I forgot I had it, I pushed her into the wall, I…I didn't mean it. She winced in pain and I look down to see the knife, and blood" Sonic said as he walks over to Sophia who gives him a hug

"Knuckles told us there was nothing you could have done" Rosie whispers and Sonic sighs

"I know" Sonic said as he looks at the photo. Sophia opens a box and smiles

"Look" Sophia said pulling out a large photo "Our first Christmas, in 2013" she then said and Sonic smiles

"Sonette got it printed so she could frame it and hang it" Rosie said "It is shame she never had a chance to do it" she adds

"I think I have a photo frame for this" Sophia said walking off and Sonic walks over to the box

"Is that why uses aren't going to the ceremony" Lilith said

"We all lost someone we love. Teagan the Fox, Amy Rose and Crystal the Rabbit, all gone. Amy is Sophia's cousin" Sonic explains

"I'm sorry" Lilith said as Tyler walks over to Rosie

"And I am sorry" Tyler said, giving Rosie a hug who smiles

"Don't be sorry Tyler" Rosie said as he lets her go

"Why did you take me in?" Tyler asks

"When Eggman attacked, I was in the hospital and I went to run pass your room but I heard you crying out for your mum. I ran in and got you to come with me. We found out your parents were, killed by Eggman so I took you in" Rosie explains

"I found it" Sophia said as she walks back with the frame "We can fit 8 more around it" she said as she walks to Rosie. Sonic let the pair go as he went through a box. He found a lot of Sonette's clothes, he didn't want to let anything go when they packed. He then found her necklace and smiles as he grabs it. He then walks to Lilith who looks at him confused

"Here" Sonic said as he puts it on her "Your mother would want you to have it" he then said and Lilith looks at it

"Did mum wear this" Lilith asks as she looks up

"A lot" Sonic replies and Lilith give Sonic a hug

"I love you Uncle Sonic" Lilith said

"I love you too Lilith" Sonic said softly

"Wait, who's my father" Lilith asks as she walks back

"Your father's name was David and he was mine and Sonette's step-father" Sonic said and Lilith looks at him confused "He…your mother didn't have you willing, she was only 12 years old" he explains and Lilith looks at him shock

"She, that sick basted" Lilith said "That explains a lot" she add softly and Sonic sighs

"Yeah" Sonic said as he walks backs and opens another box. He then a shoe boxes and smiles as he picks it up "She never had a chance to wear these" Sonic said as Lilith walks over and Sonic opens them; inside were a pair of glossy black and white sneakers with bright gold buckles

"Can I?" Lilith said Sonic hands them over. Lilith then walks over to the lounge, putting the sneakers on and Sonic looks at her. Lilith then stands up and smiles "They fit" Lilith said

"Just like her mother" Sophia said walking over "We're done, want to see it" she then said and Sonic walks over and smiles as he looks at them. The three on top were; Sonette, Amy, Teagan, Tikal, Rouge, Blaze and Wave all siting at the park; Sonette and Sonic lying under a shady tree, Sonette was hugging Sonic has one arm behind his neck and the other around Sonette; and Sonette and a 4 year old Lilith, they were sitting on the wing of the Tornado. The one on the right was Sonette, Sonic, Tails, Rosie and Lilith at Tails' workshop while on the left was Sophia, Allison, Angel and Amy at the Christmas party. And the last three on the bottom was; Teagan, Elyse, Crystal and Oscar, sitting together at the park; Rosie, Sonette and a 4 year old Lilith, all asleep by Tails' desk; and Teagan, Crystal, Oscar, Amy and Sonette, all huddle together

"I love it" Sonic said as Sophia walks over with a painting. She sits it down and grabs the frame, hanging it up and Sonic smiles as he stands in front of it with Sophia to her left and Rosie and Oscar to her right

"I know what we should do" Sophia said and Sonic looks at her "We should all get together tomorrow, the old team and family" she explains and Sonic smiles

"Yeah" Sonic said

"That sounds like fun, at Tails' workshop" Rosie said and Sonic smile grew bigger


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic is going around, tell the others about their plans for tomorrow. He made it to G.U.N to invite Shadow, personally. While he's here, Rosie has gone to Tails and Sophia has called the others. He wanted to talk to Shadow himself. He walks inside and Shadow greeted him

"Faker" Shadow said

"Shadow" Sonic said "Listen, we are going to try to get the old team back together, to remember what we have lost. I was wondering, hoping you would come alone too" he asks and Shadow nods

"I'll be there with Tikal" Shadow then said

"Thanks Shadow, for everything" Sonic said

"Don't mention it" Shadow said

"See you then" Sonic said running off. Once home, he saw Sophia getting ready to go

"I'm going to buy some food, Rouge and Blaze are going to meet me down there. I am also taking Amelia, Lilith and Tyler. Will you be ok alone" Sophia asks

"Yeah" Sonic replies "Did you call her"

"She said she might come, she isn't sure" Sophia told him. Sonic watch them leave and walks into the lounge room. He then found some DVD's with dates on them. He puts on in and sits down and watch

_A 16 year old Sonette the Hedgehog appeared, standing in her apartment in Emerald Coast. She's wearing a pink and white striped bandeau with matching skirted bottoms, white sandals and white gloves_

"_It's going" Sophia's voice said out of view_

"_Great" Sonette said "Sonic will be here and it's going to be great" Sonette said. They was a knock on the door and Sonette runs over as the camera watch her. She opens the door and a 16 year old Sonic walks in_

"_I'm here" Sonic said as he walks in and Sonette closes the door "Why is Sophia recording us" Sonic asks_

"_Because I told her to" Sonette told him. Then a 4 year old Lilith runs over and Sonette picks her up "And guess who's going to be the best uncle in the world" Sonette said as she pass Lilith over_

"_Uncle Sonic" Lilith said smiling as she snuggles into his chest_

"_Going to be, I am the best uncle in the world, right Lilith" Sonic said_

"_Right" Lilith said _

Sonic pause the DVD as someone walks in. He looks back to see it was Rosie who smiles

"You found them" Rosie said running to the box

"Yeah, I had no idea these where here" Sonic said as he got up

"We had so much fun making these" Rosie said

"Sonette loved making these videos and taking pictures but I never understood why" Sonic admitted

"She wanted to keep something, she said when I die, I want to be remembered and I don't want to be forgotten by the ones I love and leave behind" Rosie said with tears in her eyes "We should wait for Sophia" Rosie then said and Sonic nods. Once Sophia and the others came home, Sonic helped out and took most of it to Mystic Ruins. He helped Tails while he was there but he left to take more stuff. Once he was done, he brought Tails back with him. They walk into the lounge room to see the others waiting. Lilith and Tyler are moving the boxes, Sophia and Amelia was sitting on the lounge while Rosie goes through some DVD cases

"Oh I found it" Rosie said as she puts a DVD in. Sonic sits down on the lounge with Sophia and Tails sits next to him. Rosie, Tyler and Lilith sat on the floor

_A 8 year old Rosie appears walking to a door and knocking on it _

"_Sonette, come on!" Rosie shouts. Sonette opens the door and sighs; she's wearing a lose purple crop top, short shorts, her black and white sneakers black fingerless gloves_

"_Really" Sonette said annoyed_

"_Sonic wants you" Rosie said smiling as she walks off. Sonette looks at the camera and sighs_

"_Let's go Sophia" Sonette said as they started walking "I thought Sonic was running around the world"_

"_I don't know why he's here" Sophia replied behind the camera. Sonette then walks over to Sonic who smiles_

"_Hey sis" Sonic said and Sonette gives him a hug_

"_Hey Sonic" Sonette said letting him and punch him in the arm _

"_Ow" Sonic said _

"_That's for last week" Sonette told him_

"_Ok, I'm sorry" Sonic said_

"_You better be" Sonette said as a 12 year old Amy Rose walks over with a 4 year old Lilith_

"_Mummy" Lilith shouts as she runs over to Sonette who picks her up_

"_You been a good girl" Sonette asks_

"_Yes mummy" Lilith said _

"_Thanks Amy, again" Sonette said_

"_I'm always here to help Sonette, you know that" Amy said and Sonette smiles_

"_My baby girl" Sonette said and Lilith giggles "Down you go" she then said sitting Lilith down who walks to Sonic_

"_Uncle Sonic" Lilith whines_

"_Come on, let's go" Sonic said picking her up_

"_And where are you taking my daughter" Sonette asks_

"_Just Green Hills Zone" Sonic replies_

"_Bye mummy" Lilith said_

"_Bye baby" Sonette said and Sonic walks off_

"_And there goes Sonic, being the best uncle in the world" Sophia said_

"_You have no idea how handy that is, Sonic has been so helpful with Lilith. Of course it was after our fight but still, he takes her our more and looks after her more" Sonette explains "Turn that off now" she then said _

The screen went black and Sonic smiles as he looks at Sophia

"It's been so long since I heard her voice" Sophia said smiling

"So that's my mum" Lilith said as she turns around

"Yeah, that's her" Sonic said

"You meant the world to her Lilith. You gave her hope, a reason to keep going. She worked long days just to get money so she could buy a house for you. You were everything" Sophia told her and Lilith sighs "She wanted to protect you from the things she went through and to see you turn into a beautiful young lady. For you to go through school, something she never had a chance to do" she then said standing up and walks over to the pictures. Sonic smiles as he got up and walks over to her

"Use seemed distanced in the video" Tyler said and the pair turn around

"Well we were. To me, Sonic was Sonette's brother and, I kinder gave up on love back then. After losing Sonette, Teagan, Crystal and Amy, I broke down. Sonic was there and well, one thing went to another and here we are" Sophia explains and Sonic wraps his arms around her

"Those two have been friends since they were 8" Sonic then said "Sonette was taken by Eggman and Rosie came in. The pair became friends after that" he then explains. Rosie leans into Tails who wraps his arm around her

"Is Shadow coming tomorrow" Tails then asks

"Oh yeah" Sonic replies "It's a go"

"I can't wait" Sophia said as she turns around

"Nor can I" Sonic said smiling


	5. Chapter 5

It was an early morning, Sonic and the others got ready and headed to Mystic Ruins to set thing up and waited for the others to show. Rosie, Tyler, Oscar and Tails were already there. Lilith walks over to Sonic and Sonic smiles

"I see you wearing the necklace and sneakers" Sonic said

"Yeah" Lilith whispers. Then Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Charmy showed up

"It's been so long since I have been here" Cream said as they walk over

"It has" Sonic said "Thanks for coming"

"I like this idea better the ceremony" Cream said

"It is" Charmy agreed and Sonic smiles

"We better get set up" Vanilla said walking off. They got the fold up tables they had and set up, putting food and drinks on them. Sonic sighs as he watch Lilith when Vanilla walks over

"She is so much like Sonette it's not funny" Sonic said

"She is, everything about her but her red eyes" Vanilla said and Sonic sighs

"I can't believe it has been 10 years" Sonic whispers "I never did thank you for all the help you gave me. The advice on how to raise Lilith and helped me when I was down"

"It was the least I could do for you Sonic" Vanilla said. Then Allison, Angel, Fiona, Melissa and Scourge showed up

"Hey" Sonic greeted

"Hey" Scourge said walking over and Vanilla walks off with Allison and the others "How are you holding up?" Scourge asks

"I'm fine" Sonic said

"Vector! Espio!" he heard Charmy shout. He looks over to Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon

"I hope we aren't late" Vector said

"No, use are on time" Sonic told him "Thanks for coming, I know you had a long travel"

"It was nothing" Vector said

"It was the least we could do" Espio added as Charmy flies over and gives Vector a hug

"Hey there Charmy" Vector said as Charmy lets him go and gives Espio a hug

"Come on" Charmy said and the trio headed off

"I better go and help, talk to you later Sonic" Scourge said walking off and Sonic smiles

"Hey there big blue" he heard Rouge said so he turns around to see her with Knuckles and Katie

"Hey Rouge, Knuckles, Katie" Sonic said

"This was a great idea Sonic; away from the cameras and we can just be ourselves" Rouge said and Sonic smiles

"It was, Sophia has amazing ideas" Sonic said

"I better go and help Sophia" Rouge said walking off with Katie

"10 years, feels like only yesterday I helped Tails save you and Sonette" Knuckles started and Sonic sighs

"It does sometimes" Sonic said and sighs "I still remember that day…when I killed her"

"You shouldn't let that get you down Sonic" Knuckles told him and Sonic looks at the others "We all loved Sonette, Teagan, Crystal and Amy; those days were the hardest for all of us" Knuckles explains

"It was" Sonic said as he looks at Knuckles

"Take it easy" Knuckles said walking off and Sonic smiles as Sophia walks over

"How are you?" Sonic asks

"I'm fine" Sophia replies. Sonic crouches and kiss Sophia's belly

"Told you we were having a boy" Sonic then said and Sophia smiles

"Yeah, you did" Sophia said "He's going to be just like his father"

"Yeah" Sonic said standing up and pulls Sophia into a kiss "I love you" Sonic said

"I love you too" Sophia said. Then Wave walks over with Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross

"Hey Sonic" Wave said

"Hey guys, I'm glad use are here" Sonic said

"Wave was right, we need to be here" Jet said

"Come on Wave" Sophia said walking off and Wave follows

"Again, thank you" Sonic said

"Anytime, Sonic" Jet said walking off. Sonic smiles as Shadow and Tikal the Echidna walks over

"Sonic" Tikal said giving him a hug

"Hey Tikal" Sonic said as she lets him go "Thank you, for coming"

"Sonette helped me when I was down, it was the least I could" Tikal said

"Tikal!" Rouge called and Tikal walks off

"Thanks again Shadow" Sonic said

"Anytime Faker" Shadow said as Blaze walks pass and Silver walks over

"Is that everyone?" Silver asks

"All but one" Sonic whispers as Shadow walks off

"Did Sophia call her" Silver asks

"She did, she might make it" Sonic replies and Silver sighs

"I hope she comes, she's lost the most out of all of us, in a way" Silver said walking off and Sonic sighs. Then he heard the door close and looks over, then smiles seeing Elyse the Hedgehog with a younger hedgehog behind her. Sonic walks up to her and Elyse smiles

"Hey Sonic, it's been a while" Elyse said and Sonic pulls her into a hug

"It has" Sonic said

"I'm sorry I'm late" Elyse said as Sonic lets her go

"You are on time Elyse" Sonic told her. Sonic then got a better look at the younger hedgehog. She looked around 4 or 5, has light purple fur, short forest green hair that touches her shoulder, sapphire blue eyes and is wearing pink dress, white tights, black shoes and white gloves "And who is this?" Sonic asks as he drops to one knee. The young hedgehog was trying to hid behind Elyse

"This is Teagan, my daughter" Elyse said as Teagan peeps around her

"Hello Teagan" Sonic said as Amelia runs over. Amelia runs over and Teagan hides behind Elyse. Amelia runs back and drags Elyse moves. Teagan looks at Elyse scared

"It's ok" Amelia said and Teagan looks at her "I'm Amelia"

"Your kid" Elyse asks

"Yeah" Sonic said

"She's cute" Elyse said "Go on Teagan"

"Come on" Amelia said as the pair started walking and Sonic stands up

"I'm glad you made it Elyse" Sonic said as they walk over to the others. Lilith walks over and Elyse smiles

"She's grown" Elyse said

"Yeah" Sonic said

"Hi" Lilith whispers

"Elyse!" Rouge called and Elyse looks over

"You better go before she comes over and drags you over" Sonic said and Elyse walks off. Lilith follows her, with Rouge was Sophia, Tikal, Fiona, Wave, Rosie, Blaze, Cream, Cheese, Angel and Allison

"We're talking about Sonette and Teagan" Rouge said

"I remember Teagan telling me stories about Sonette when she was drunk" Elyse said

"Yeah, Teagan was amazing around Sonette though" Sophia said

"Sometimes you could hear Sonette miles before you saw her" Rosie said and Fiona starts laughing

"Oh god, you didn't have to hold her back" Fiona said "She's going off at someone, normally Jeremy, and here is me and Scourge trying to hold her back so she didn't kill him. Telling he's not worth it" she explains

"She had a heart of gold, all 4 of them did" Allison said

"Amy and her hammer; scary combo" Blaze said

"You on a bad is scary Blaze" Sophia said and Blaze smiles

"True" Blaze whispers

"All Crystal wanted to do was to save lives" Elyse whispers

"Yeah, amount of time she saved Sonette and helped us, it's not funny. She was always there, only a phone call away and she didn't care about the time" Rouge explains

"I remember when Sonette saved me" Sophia whispers as she places her hand on her belly "And I remember seeing Amy after so long, meeting Teagan and Crystal"

"We shouldn't be upset" Lilith said and they look at her

"She's right" Rosie said "We need to remember and celebrate what they have done. I know Sonette would want us to do that" she explains

"I'm going to get a drink" Rouge said

"Lilith, come with me" Rosie said walking over and grabs Lilith, dragging her away

"I wish I knew more about my mum" Lilith said as they walk to a window

"She was a strong woman, never let anything get her down. She had strangers looking down at her because she had a 4 year old daughter. She didn't let that stop her. She said losing you when you were born was like losing what was left of her. Shortly after, she started cutting and drinking more and it scared a lot of us. But when she met Sonic, after being separated for 7 years, she picked herself up. Then you came back, all she could talk about was you. She worked harder, longer just to buy a house" Rosie explains "Sonette saved a lot of us in a way"

"She would have been amazing person, I wished I could remember her" Lilith said as Sonic walks over

"I'll give use a moment" Rosie said walking off

"Follow me Lilith, I need to show you something" Sonic told her as he walks off and Lilith follows him. He then runs to Sonette's grave and Lilith kneels on it

"Mum" Lilith said. Sonic looks to the left to see his parents' grave and looks to the right to see Chucks grace. Chuck passed away a couple years ago, natural causes

"And these are your grandparents" Sonic said kneeling next to her

"Your mum and dad" Lilith whispers

"Yeah" Sonic said as he walks to Uncle Chuck grace

"And Uncle Chuck" Lilith whispers

"And Uncle Chuck" Sonic said as he walks back. Lilith gets up and turns around

"Why am I here Uncle Sonic?" Lilith asks walking up to her

"I remember, 10 years ago, you asked me if your mother is in a better place and I told you she was watching over us" Sonic said

"Uncle Sonic" Lilith said worried

"I need you to promise me something Lilith" Sonic said as he places his hand on "I need you to promise me that you stay in school and do your every best but more importantly, never forget your mother"

"I promise Uncle Sonic" Lilith said giving him a hug. Sonic smiles as he looks up to see a ghostly figure of his parents, Sonette and Uncle Chuck. Sonic closes his eyes and smiles. Lilith then lets him go and Sonic opens his eyes but the figures were gone

"Come on" Sonic said and the pair started walking "I'm sorry I never told you about your mother"

"It's ok Uncle Sonic, I do understand" Lilith told him and Sonic smiles

"Just like your mother" Sonic said and Lilith smiles as the pair kept walking. They came to a seaside cliff and Sonic takes a deep breath "Well I guess I should tell you everything I know about your mother" Sonic said

"Why are we here?" Lilith asks

"Because over 11 years ago this is where you moved saved my life" Sonic told her "It's going to be a long story but keep your mind open" he told her and Lilith nods.

* * *

**The end…this was just a small story to explain what has happened and stuff after the war….thank you for sticking around, like always this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
